


Un temps pour elle

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Aline a besoin de conseils par rapport à Helen et discute avec Alec.Jour 7 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Un temps pour elle

**Author's Note:**

> Mon travail est aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

 — Alec ! s’écria une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres.  
 — Aline, salua plus calmement le concerné.   
        En quelques enjambées, ils furent l’un à côté de l’autre et se serrèrent brièvement dans leur bras. Alec observa Aline pendant quelques secondes et, en ce court laps de temps, il eut le temps de remarquer que ses yeux pétillaient et qu’elle rayonnait. Il était content de la voir ainsi. Il savait qu’elle n’avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.   
        Ils s’assirent à une table du café calme à quelques pas de l’Institut dans lequel ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous. De la musique jazz était faiblement diffusée dans des haut-parleurs, ce qui rendait l’atmosphère agréable.   
— Je suis tellement content de te voir, ça fait si longtemps, fit Alec.   
— Et moi donc !   
        Aline ne vivait pas à New York et venait rarement. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leurs vies respectives pendant quelques minutes, puis Aline lâcha :   
— Écoute, si j’ai demandé à ce qu’on se voit que tous les deux hors de l’Institut, c’est parce que j’ai une question à te poser.   
        Alec leva un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune femme poursuivit :   
— Une question de type mariage.   
— Oh.   
        Alec s’était marié quelques mois auparavant.   
— C’est fantastique, Aline. Tu as besoin d’aide pour quoi ?   
— Ma demande à Helen.   
        Alec allait parler mais Aline lui coupa la parole :   
— Je voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial et pas banal… Et si je me rappelle bien, ta demande était… particulière, non ?   
        Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire. En effet, Magnus et lui s’étaient retrouvés à faire leur demande au même moment.   
— C’est vrai. Il y avait cette exposition de peinture dont il me parlait depuis des mois, alors je l’y ai emmené. Ensuite, il m’a emmené visiter un village où ils font semblant d’être à une ancienne époque. Un truc à touristes.   
        Aline écoutait attentivement. Elle trouvait la voix d’Alec particulièrement apaisante et elle appréciait entendre parler de ses aventures avec Magnus. Ces deux-là étaient tellement amoureux l’un de l’autre, c’était aussi évident que le fait que l’eau mouille.   
Pendant qu’Alec parlait, une serveuse leur avait apporté du café. Aline avait déjà eu le temps de boire quelques gorgées mais son ami était encore plongé dans son récit :   
— Et il y avait des arcs !   
        À cet instant, les yeux d’Alec s’étaient mis à briller.   
— Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes et de toutes les masses… fit-il d’un air rêveur.   
        Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants. Le tir à l’arc était l’un de ses intérêts spécifiques depuis qu’il était jeune et il était nostalgique de cette collection d’arcs qu’il avait pu observer de près.   
        Il continua de raconter à Aline le déroulement de leur journée jusqu’à leur demande en même temps à leur endroit préféré à tous les deux.   
— C’était plutôt magique, conclut-il.   
        Aline regarda dans le vague pendant quelques instants puis remercia Alec de lui avoir raconté tout ça.   
— Si je peux te donner des conseils, fit Alec, pense à un endroit qui vous est cher à toutes les deux. Qui représente quelque chose de fort dans votre relation. Et après… Tu l’aimes, elle t’aime, ça va aller.   
        Aline sourit.   
— Merci, Alec. Ça m’aide beaucoup.   
        Un silence s’installa, perturbé seulement par la musique de fond. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec finit par parler à nouveau :   
— Pourquoi ?   
        Aline leva un sourcil intrigué.   
— Pourquoi quoi ?   
— Pardon, ce n’était pas clair, fit Alec d’un ton gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais dire, qu’est-ce qui t’a donné le déclic ?   
        Aline posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées.   
— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillée, un matin, et j’ai réalisé à quel point je l’aimais. Et à quel point je dois m’accorder des choses. Je veux dire…  
        Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées, puis reprit :   
— Pendant longtemps, je ne faisais que mon travail. Et pendant mon temps libre… Je faisais encore des trucs liés à mon travail. Maintenant, je me suis rendu compte je faisais attention à garder **un temps pour elle**. Un temps pour nous.   
— Adorable, murmura Alec.   
        Son amie lui sourit.   
Ils passèrent ensuite du temps à discuter d’affaires liées à leur travail, mais la conversation rebascula sur Helen et Magnus.   
— Tu sais, fit Aline, je crois que j’ai trouvé une idée pour la demander en mariage. Et c’est grâce à toi, alors merci.   
— Avec plaisir, répondit Alec. Soyez heureuses.   
— Merci, répéta Aline en souriant largement.


End file.
